Snake Eyes (v2) 2
|Synopsis1= The Pit, two weeks ago, Scarlett enters Snake-Eyes' room as he is preparing for a mission. He is sitting shirtless and maskless, cross legged meditating with only candlelight partially luminating his face and body. He is covered in scars, bullet wounds on his back, sword cuts on his arms and chest. He is bald and has his Arashikage tattoo on his arm. Scarlett, asks for moment, then she asks him if there is room in his mediation for someone who cares for him. Now in Rajahistan in the Fortress of Khalikhan in the Himalayan Mountains, Snake-Eyes is disguised as a Snow Serpent and is carrying Alpine over his shoulder. He has just gained access to the base through the massive front door and entered the hanger. The Cobra Vipers start screaming at him to report several approach him with guns up. Snake-Eyes throws Alpine into the closest Vipers to him and vaults over them. He races for the closest H.I.S.S. as Alpine recovers and starts firing at the Cobra soldiers. He climbs into the cockpit of the H.I.S.S. and starts using its guns to kill Vipers. He then backs it into the space below the massive front door as it is closing, effectively blocking it open. The door begins to crush the H.I.S.S. as he is trapped in the cockpit. Thinking back to Scarlett in his room, she is talking to him about what he is fighting for and what reason does he have to come back to. She offers him something for luck. It is a compass, it was taken off a German Major during World War II by her grandfather, then carried through Vietnam by her father and she has carried it with her on many missions. Her family believes it brings them luck and that is the reason they come back. She puts in it his scared hand. And starts to walk out of the room saying "just bring it back to me." The H.I.S.S. explodes and Snake-Eyes, in Snow Serpent disguise is on fire as he is rocketed out of the cockpit across the hanger. He lands and starts getting rid of the flaming uniform. Alpine covers him. Now seen in his normal black, he begins to fight with his swords. Above the base's massive door, Helix and Iceberg repel down into the hanger through the open door. Snake-Eyes and Alpine take cover behind barrels of fuel and the Cobras stop firing at them. Snake-Eyes cuts open a barrel and places a grenade in it so if it is knocked over it will explode. Then he gives Alpine his last two grenades and rushes out from the barrels to attack. Alpine kicks the barrel out into the open and throws his grenade. He is hit in the chest with several bullets as he retreats. Alpine's grenades roll under the near by supply helicopter and explode causing a massive explosion in the hanger. Snake-Eyes is thrown into a wall. Back in the mediation room, Scarlett has sat back down and is just talking to him about being dead to the world because of being a member of the Joe team is harder than she expected. And how she misses the people she left behind. What really bothers her is that she is just a memory to them that is fading away. She knows that Snake-Eyes has been alone for a long time and she just wants him to know that when he is out there fighting that she is back in The Pit thinking and caring about his return. That is all she wanted him to know. Snake-Eyes lays on the floor of the hanger separated from the rest of his team by a wall of flame. Iceberg has rushed in covered by Helix to grab the gravely injured Alpine. The flames keep them from even seeing Snake-Eyes. Standing above the knocked down Snake-Eyes, Raja Khalikhan tells his Vipers to capture him alive. He tells the Vipers to bring Snake-Eyes to the hospital and treat his wounds and remove all of his weapons. Back in The Pit previous to the mission, Mainframe is showing Snake-Eyes' team the only known picture of Raja Khalikhan, they believe he is one of the world's most wealthiest men, yet no know ever hears about him. If his background is to be believed he descended from the Moghuls who used to rule India and believed to be a descendent of Genghis Khan himself. Snake-Eyes picked Iceberg, Helix and Alpine to join him to follow Mainframe's educated guess to where they believe Khalikhan's base is hidden in the Himalayan Mountains. In the Cobra hospital, Khalikhan is watching as they cut off his uniform and take off his mask. Everyone in the room amazed at all of the scares and the damaged face. Khalikhan is holding Snake-Eyes' sword admiring it and recognizing that it is a very old and special sword, a Mikimoto blade. The doctors get concerned when all of sudden Snake-Eyes' heart begins to slow down. They begin emergency procedures that start with an injection. Snake-Eyes jumps up grabbing the needle and jamming it into the doctor. Then he charges at Khalikhan with a scalpel that he grabs. Khalikhan understands immediately that Snake-Eyes slowed his heart rate on purpose to get a scalpel near him. As Snake-Eyes hand with the scalpel approaches Khalikhan face, he easily grabs the arm, twisting it away and pokes Snake-Eyes in the forehead with two fingers. Knocking him out cold. Khalikhan is amazed at Snake-Eyes' strength and orders that he be kept alive. Outside, Helix watches as a bulldozer pushes the damaged H.I.S.S. Tank out from under the open door. Iceberg is fighting to keep Alpine alive and Helix is concerned with getting back into the base to save Snake-Eyes. Iceberg points out that Snake-Eyes left behind his own team and that getting Alpine down the mountain is a two man job. Helix doesn't like leaving Snake-Eyes behind trapped in the base. Back in The Pit before the mission, Scarlett walks out the door. Snake-Eyes reaches for her head and turns her around then they hug. Snake-Eyes is in a cell with nothing but his boxer shorts. Khalikhan also recognizes the Arashikage tattoo and understands that he is dealing with a ninja. Standing next him are Slice and Dice, Khalikhan promises them a chance to take on Snake-Eyes once he has recovered. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* Vikrim Khalikhan's name is now spelt with one L, rather than two as before. |ItemsOfNote1=* This issue was scheduled to ship on June 15, but was pushed back a week for unknown reasons. * In the original G.I. Joe continuity, Snake-Eyes and several of his teammates participated in the Vietnam War; in this continuity, it was the previous generation (such as Scarlett's father) that were involved. * According to her shirt, Helix is big in Japan. |RealWorldRefs1=*Little Big Horn is the battle where General Custer was defeated and killed. |Footnotes= }}